


Never Trust a Pirate

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Biting, Dom!Edward, Edging, Edno, Facials, Fingering, Frotting, Fryeway, Licking, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rimming, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, blowjob, dumb dumber and dumbest, rimjob, sub/dom, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: Rather than do their jobs, Edward, Jacob, and Arno decide to fuck each other. While it seems fair at a glance, it soon becomes clear to Jacob and Arno that Edward is leading the show.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Edward Kenway/Arno Dorian, Jacob Frye/Arno Dorian/Edward Kenway, Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never Trust a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> finally some edward rights.

Edward Kenway lurched forward, shoving Jacob Frye down and biting his neck, inducing a pained whimper to come from the brunette as the blonde grinded his pelvis against him. The pair had gone outside to survey the grounds like they were instructed, but decided bird watching was more important. And then curling up against each other was. And then one thing led to another and Edward was in Jacob’s lap and the two were breathing deeply into each other’s mouths.  
Jacob tucked his hand underneath Edward to unzip their jeans, both of them hard and pressing into the other. Edward rubbed himself against Frye’s cock, Jacob barely able to reach his fist in the space to grasp their members. His grip was firm but not tight, letting him slide across the shafts. Sweat dripped down their skin from being out in the summer heat, though their animalistic greed blinded them to any unpleasant scent as Edward moved to lick up Jacob’s jaw to his lips, kissing him briefly then moving on to nip his ear. He propped himself up with one arm over Jacob, his other hand holding his partner’s face, who turned a bit so he could suck on Edward’s thumb. Kenway chuckled, pulling his head back to look at him. Jacob had puppy-like softness in his eyes and a rosy-red blush on his cheeks mixing with his freckles. He grunted as Edward moved to kiss under his jaw, then move back to the teeth marks he left earlier to nurse the wound he gave him.  
Jacob’s fingers slipped about their cocks keeping them pressed together. He traced up the veins to the heads, circling the pink skin then returned to following the veins’ curves, repeating this path. The two men’s hips gently bucked, essentially treating Jacob’s fist as one would a fleshlight. Edward groaned as Jacob bit down on his thumb, wrenching his hand away from his mouth to put his face in its place. They licked and nipped at each other, Edward curling his fingers in Jacob’s free hand. They dug their nails into their knuckles, playing a game of mercy to get the other to reel back so they could control them. Edward’s hold was hardened from years of naval work and Jacob just couldn’t take it anymore, gasping and releasing his hand, yelping afore abruptly being silenced by the corsair’s lips. He moaned into his mouth in response and Edward smiled against him, moving down to his elbow on one side so he could run his fingers through Jacob’s hair. Jacob’s raw knuckles stung from the grass’ touch, though the repetitive motion of his hand and forceful kissing that kept him short of breath masked the sting. He inhaled harshly through his mouth, causing him to cough as Edward pulled back, sitting up with his thighs straddling Jacob’s waist.  
“Don’t exert yourself yet, mate, I’m just warming up,” Edward leered.  
He bucked his hips faster, Jacob tilting his head back to swear as his fingers trembled. Kenway laughed, taking Jacob’s hands away and thrusting them into the ground to pin him still as he grinded his pelvis across his dick, the two erect with precum dripping little by little as they reached climax. Frye squirmed and started arching his back, his moans becoming sharper as he neared orgasm. Edward grinned while he watched Jacob’s body brace itself, but a sudden sound of boots on the walkway not far off from them cut off his observing. He rushed to put a hand over Jacob’s lips and laid still against him so to hide behind the shrubs. Jacob furrowed his brows and attempted to protest, but a quick shh from Edward and a flexed palm to his mouth led him to get the message and he tried to relax himself as well.  
The pair stared through the small gaps in the bushes to see who was approaching, holding their breaths as someone came into view. Arno Dorian stomped down the path with a frustrated visage. They watched him go by, muttering in French to himself before entering a cabin off the side of the path. Once he entered, the two flipped their heads to look at each other and nodded.  
“I think I might go pay pisspot a visit,” Edward sneered at Jacob, hopping to his feet and zipping himself up.  
Jacob sat up and grabbed his wrist as he went to leave. “What? What about this?” he huffed at him, gesturing to his erection.  
“Finish yourself off, mate, with any luck I’ll get Arno in the same position as I had you.”  
“Hey!” Jacob whined. “Now that’s not fair!”  
Edward shrugged as he sauntered off. “Finder’s keeper’s, Jake. If you still got stamina, stop by in around twenty or so minutes, just don’t make yourself obvious, you know Arno hates us conspiring against him. And maybe freshen up a bit, he won’t appreciate your musk. I’ll work something out with him in the meantime.”  
The pirate left the Englishman with a wink and headed toward the cabin. He peaked through the window at the room inside. Arno was sitting over a stack of papers with a bored look in his eyes, rubbing his temples. Edward smirked and went to open the door. Time to give him a little break, he thought as he entered. Arno glanced up from his busywork, Edward pretending to be startled to see him there.  
“Arno? Hell you doin’ in here?” he asked him.  
Arno rolled his eyes. “What does it look like?”  
Edward leaned up against the doorframe. “Looks to me like you picked a short stick, eh?” Arno nodded as Edward crossed the room to the bathroom. “Well, if you don’t mind, it’s blazin’ out and I’d like to rinse myself off.”  
“I guess that’s fine.”  
Edward left the bathroom door slightly ajar, claiming it was so the room wouldn’t steam up. In truth, it was so, from his position at the desk, Arno’s wandering gaze driven from a bored mind could see him undress. And his jaded eyes did just that. Arno watched as Edward lifted his shirt off and tossed it aside, beads of sweat dripping across his tattoos, dropping down the sword on his spine. The skin on his legs shone as he kicked off his boots and pushed down his jeans with his briefs, Arno gulping as he caught a glimpse of Edward’s dick. He adjusted himself in the chair, trying to focus back on the documents laid out in front of him, but his fingers started fidgeting with the pen in his hand and his eyes shot up once he heard the water turn on. Edward stepped in behind the curtain and ran a bar of soap over his body, smiling to himself when he heard Arno clear his throat.  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel that had been hanging on the wall, wrapping it around his waist as he exited the bathroom. He made sure the towel hung low, so that his musculature was framed. One wrong step and the cloth would be on the floor, exactly what both the men were hoping for. Edward sauntered over to a short bureau and took a stashed pair of joggers from it, slipping into them from under the towel. The rag fell to the ground and he bent over to pick it up, catching Arno’s distracted gaze in his as he came back to his feet with a smirk.  
“Need something, Frenchie?” he pondered, urging Arno to catch onto his meaning with a crooked grin.  
He rolled his eyes but his reddening cheeks denied his attempt at a cool attitude. “No.”  
Edward’s gaze looked almost wolfish as he moseyed over to the desk, abandoning the towel on the floor to plant his hand down over the paper Arno was pretending to be focused on. “You sure?”  
Arno leaned back in his chair and avoided looking straight into Edward’s eyes. “… Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
“Oh really?” Edward swiped the papers away, swung his legs over the desk, and sat down. He took a sip from Arno’s mug, then reached out to tilt his chin up, forcing him into eye contact. Arno tried to break the gaze, but with Edward sitting in front of him like that where else was he to look? At his bare chest? The ceiling? His crotch? “Busy with what, I don’t see anything to do on this desk except, well…”  
Arno sighed as Edward’s grin grew. “I hate you.”  
The corsair laughed. “More than Jacob?”  
“Almost,” he huffed, jerking forward to kiss him.  
Edward slid off the desk and grabbed Arno by the waist, shoving him against the wall. He began unclasping the buttons on the Frenchman’s shirt but stopped after the first few.  
“Are you wearing Elise’s Templar cross necklace, mate?” Edward asked, furrowing his brows.  
“Relax, it’s just a keepsake, I’m not here to launder information to her, now can you get back to undressing me or are you too scared?” he scoffed.  
Edward shrugged and went back to kissing Arno and undoing his shirt, leaving his button down hanging open then unzipping his jeans to rub his groin. Arno moaned into his mouth as his hand fondled him roughly, Edward’s other hand untwining its fingers through his chestnut locks.  
Edward reeled back, Arno gasping a little as the hand on him tightened. He whimpered as Edward tugged on his hair so he would face him. “While I’ve got you cornered, why not have a little fun, aye?”  
He released his hair and dropped to his knees, keeping his gaze focused on Arno’s. The corsair tugged down Arno’s pants and trousers then spat into his hand. He reached under him and pressed his middle and index finger to his taint and began rubbing as he licked up Arno’s shaft to the tip of his cock before putting his lips around it to blow him. His tongue circled it as he moved his head up and down his dick, taking Dorian in as far as his throat would allow him, glancing up every now and then to make sure he was doing his job perfectly. Arno clenched his fists as Edward tucked himself inside him, following the same back and forth motion as his mouth. He curled the two fingers inside, stroking him and sending a tingling sensation up Arno’s spine. He began panting lightly, feeling light in his stomach as Edward toyed with his undercarriage. He wanted to moan but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had him in the palm of his hand, pleasing him without even having to think about his actions. Edward pulled his fingers out of him and took his lips off Arno’s cock then smiled, drool shining at the corner of his mouth.  
“Turn around.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me, Frenchie.”  
Arno did so reluctantly, and Edward stroked his hands slowly up the Frenchman’s thighs to his ass, clutching it in his palms and digging his fingers into the skin. He kissed down his lower back’s spine to his rim where Edward began to lick him. Arno’s ears flushed red along with his face’s cheeks, he always found something like this so embarrassing. His legs stiffened and he shuddered from Edward’s warm breath tickling him. Kenway sat back on his heels, Arno turning his head to see why he had stopped.  
Edward’s soft expression caught him off guard when he peeked at him. “Oi, try not to be so tense, mate.”  
He nodded and Edward slapped his ass, snickering as Arno yelped. He moved forward to return to tonguing his ass, gripping Arno’s hips in place for him. Arno hid his face behind his arms with his forehead against the wall, wondering if this was Edward’s plan the moment he had entered the cabin. Meanwhile, outside, Jacob sat in a fresh pair of checkered jeans and a loose t-shirt, staring in the window at the pair through the opening between the curtains. That lucky bastard, he thought as he watched Edward eat away at Arno. Jacob felt himself harden and went to touch himself but stopped. Ed said to just wait, he’s definitely got something planned, right? he thought, though his body continued to nag him as he ignored it and watched the other men inside.  
Edward licked up to Arno’s lower back again and began to kiss up his clothed back to his neck, pressing his body against him so he could feel that he was just as aroused. Arno flinched at the feeling of him nudging against his ass, Edward’s hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He blew in Arno’s ear and laughed when he squirmed in response.  
“I want you riding me on the floor, Frenchie,” he whispered in his ear.  
Arno rotated to face Edward, his back to the wall now. “Quit calling me that and maybe I will.”  
Edward cocked his head to look at Jacob through the window for a brief second then grabbed Arno by the shoulders, shoving him to the floor. “All right then, pisspot, ride me.”  
Arno landed on his back with a hard thud and even Jacob from outside winced. He glared at Edward, who wore a pompous smirk as he mounted him, his thighs below Arno’s. The brunette pushed him off to the side and flipped to straddle his waist, wrenching down the joggers so Edward’s cock stood in front of Arno. He spat into his hand and grabbed it by the shaft, Edward grunting as the hand tightened around him.  
“If you want to be rough with me, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Arno growled.  
“Aye, I know, mate,” Edward chided, yanking his face down toward him by Elise’s necklace. “And I will, Templar.”  
Arno went to spit some harsh words back at him, but from the angle on the floor that Edward pulled him into he caught a glimpse of Jacob peeping through the window and gasped. Edward turned his head and glowered at the man outside, overturning Arno to the side and getting to his feet.  
“Wait here,” he snarled, pulling his joggers back in to place. “I will be coming back.”  
Edward kicked open the door and began marching over to Jacob, who cowered against the wall.  
“W—why do you look so angry? I thought you had a plan that involved me joining!” he blurted out as he was hauled by his shirt to his feet.  
Edward slammed him against the wall and put his lips to Jacob’s ear. “Relax, mate, it’s all an act. You’ll get yours soon enough, just you wait.”  
“Says the man that blue-balled me not even thirty minutes ago,” he grumbled.  
“Quiet!”  
Edward tossed Jacob to the floor in front of Arno. The Frenchman glared at him. “How long have you been watching us?”  
Jacob sat up, only to be pushed back down by Edward’s foot to his chest. Frye shot daggers at him, who shot them right back. “Not long.”  
“Bullshit, mate,” Edward hissed, kicking Jacob’s side to make him cough out yet another pained whimper. The pirate turned his attention to Arno. “Well? What say you? How should we deal with him?”  
Dorian knelt down next to Jacob then looked at Edward. “I think we should finish taking care of this, don’t you?” he said, gesturing at his own erection.  
Edward shared a glance with Jacob as if to say I told you you’d get yours afore sinking down to join Arno, grinning at him with a mischievous aura practically radiating from his body. “Aye, that’s a fine idea.”  
The two began wrestling off Frye’s clothing until he was laying there naked on the floor before them. Edward took the belt out of Jacob’s belt loop and tightened it around his hands then once again pulled his cock out from his joggers, rubbing himself to get it stiff once more while motioning for Arno to settle over the Englishman’s groin. Arno scowled at Jacob’s worried expression, grabbing his dick under him.  
“I see you’re hard as hell,” he said, a dark glower spreading over his eyes. “Pervertir.”  
“I swear I wasn’t watching you gents that long,” Jacob professed, squirming a little in Arno’s hold. “I—I just was curious as to why Ed was taking so long to return to his post. That’s all! Honest—”  
Edward shook his head, forcing himself into Jacob’s mouth, who choked as his head was lurched back so he couldn’t watch Arno take him inside of him. Arno and Edward both swayed their hips slowly at first, though Kenway smacked Jacob’s face when he tried to peek down his nose at Arno.  
“Oi, eyes up here, mate,” Edward snapped with a smirk, knowing full well the poor man couldn’t see much past the cock over his face.  
Jacob groaned, his voice tickling Edward’s skin. He swore under his breath, reaching around to pull Frye’s head up so he’d need to take more down his throat. Arno in the meantime rocked back over his lap, bucking his hips while stroking his own cock. He bit his lip, burrowing his other hand’s fingers into Jacob’s thigh as he braced himself so he could buck harder. Edward watched Dorian hasten his ride over Frye. Arno was angry with Jacob and unafraid to take out his frustration by drilling himself with the other man’s cock. His roughness made the Londoner’s stomach tense up, clearly feeling conflicted about how he was pinned to the floor. His arms were stuck above his head with Edward’s shins resting over them and his hands were itching to be released from the belt. The corsair kept his strokes into Jacob’s mouth slow and moved back so they were no longer deep down his friend’s throat either. He then reached back and unclasped the belt, slapping Jacob’s wrists when he tried to move his arms from the position. Frye wrinkled his brows, lapping at Edward’s tip with his tongue while quietly moaning from Arno’s roughhousing. Edward noticed the two brunettes were becoming red faced and their bodies were quivering more so he snapped his fingers at Arno.  
“Stop, now,” he demanded, leaning forward on his knees to take Arno by his chin. “Calm the fuck down, you’ll ruin the fun.”  
“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Arno panted staring into his eyes. “I thought we were just using him.”  
Edward chuckled to himself for a moment before returning Dorian’s frown. “Of course, you do, Frenchie,” The blonde’s hand dropped down and gripped Arno by the throat then slammed him to the floor on his back. He pinned him by the wrists and flipped his head around to face Jacob. “Pull out, dumbass, and come grab his hands.”  
Arno was flustered, writhing under Edward. “Hey! What on Earth are you doing?!”  
Jacob pulled himself out of Arno then moved to the front of the others to hold his arms down while Edward moved his hands to pick up Arno’s thighs and thrust himself inside. The Frenchman gasped when he was penetrated a second time as Kenway didn’t care to be gentle upon entering him, sticking his full cock into him with a smug grin. He stroked his hand up Arno’s body to his neck, clasping his fingers around it and making his grip firm. The smaller man gasped and fidgeted under him, uncomfortable with how he was being restrained to the floor.  
Edward’s smile was malicious as he leaned into Arno’s face. “Aw, what’s wrong? Can’t break free?”  
“Fuck… Fuck you,” he choked out.  
Edward laughed, looking up to Jacob. “Help me flip him, mate.”  
“Gladly.”  
The two twisted Arno around, holding him in place while he whined on and on about how this wasn’t what he wanted. Edward shoved his face down against the wooden floor, laughing when French insults were directed at him.  
“I ain’t got a damn clue what ya said, Frenchie, you’re gonna have to try a different tactic if you wanna piss me off,” he said with a leering gaze down to Arno’s dirty look. Edward yanked him back by his hair, making the brunette wince and yelp, his body contorted uncomfortably on his elbows and knees. “How ‘bout ya give Jakey something special, hm?”  
Jacob snickered, moving to sit in front of Arno on the floor and take his chin between his index finger and thumb. “It’s only equality, Frenchie, no need to look so angry.”  
Edward forced Arno’s head down to Jacob’s groin, keeping a steady pace as he fucked him. “Your turn to give a little.”  
“You fucking bastards, remind me to never trust either of you ever again,” he growled afore Jacob took control of his head and stuffed his cock down his throat, making him gag in the process.  
“Oh, don’t worry about Jake, sweetheart. This was my scheme and ya know what they say, don’t you?” Edward gripped Dorian’s hips tight while making eye contact with Jacob. “Never trust a pirate.”  
The sailor picked up his pace, knowing that Arno was already near coming and being rough with him was only going to speed up the inevitable. Frye did feel a tad sorry for the Frenchman, loosening his hold on his hair so he could suck him at his own speed. Edward’s white knuckles left Arno’s hips with pink prints across the skin, moans crawling out his lips from deep in his throat. Edward thrusted himself ruthlessly against Arno’s backend, his body shaking trying to keep from giving in and dropping against the floor. His knees burned from rubbing against the wood floor and Jacob glanced nervously at the blonde, who didn’t seem to care he was physically hurting Arno. Jacob laid his legs out so that Dorian could press his elbows into his thighs so his shirt’s sleeves wouldn’t keep slipping on the floor. Edward noticed Jacob performing his little acts of charity and smiled to himself. I give him the chance to be cruel and he chooses to be kind, how darling, he thought to himself, slowing down to feed Arno’s ass long, deep strokes. Edward reached his right hand around to clasp his fingers around the Frenchman’s cock, squeezing its base between his fingers to make the man groan and arch his back.  
Edward leaned down to press his chest against Arno’s back. “You want to come, don’t ya, Frenchie?” he murmured in his ear, chuckling from the desperate whine he got in response. “That’s what I thought.”  
Kenway pulled out of Arno and drew him back on top of him, himself laying on the floor now, holding Arno’s cock and giving it the last few touches needed to come. His cum sprayed up his stomach across his naval in long white ropes, his ribcage heaving as Edward finally let him catch his breath. Jacob gulped, feeling his own member twitch just from the sight of Arno sprawled out in front of him with semen dripping down his skin.  
The blonde raised his eyebrows at Jacob. “You gonna finish yourself off, mate?”  
Jacob startled a bit, adjusting himself to sit forward. “Uh, right, of course.”  
He began jerking himself off but Edward snapped his fingers to draw his attention back to them. He pushed Arno to sit up and yanked Arno’s head back by his ponytail. “Finish on his face.”  
“What?!” the two brunettes both were shocked by Edward’s demand.  
The pirate stood, still holding Arno’s head in place with one hand while he jerked himself off with his other. “I wasn’t asking.”  
Jacob stood up and moved in front of Arno with hesitation, though his cock quivered in his fingers as he lined himself up with the kneeling man’s face. Arno shut his eyes and pressed his lips tight together, not exactly amped about this position he was forced into. Jacob came shortly after, sticky white strings lining his nose, lips, and chin. Edward grinned deviously then kicked Jacob’s knees, making the Englishman drop down to kneel in front of Arno. He yelped and went to glare at Kenway but soon shut his eyes to avoid Edward’s cum from getting in them. Both of the brunettes sat in front of each other, chagrinned and with cum striping their faces to match Arno’s stomach.  
Edward laughed at the two men while he stuffed his dick into his joggers. He grabbed them both by their hair, entwining his fingers tight in their locks. “Why don’t you two help clean up, hm?”  
They stared anxiously at each other’s face but a firm tug on the back of the head helped them listen. Jacob licked Arno’s chin first then trailed his tongue across the Frenchman’s lips. He moved on to lap up the cum off Arno’s nose, glad he came earlier in the day so there wasn’t as much for him to clean. Arno sighed but nevertheless moved to return the deed, licking up Jacob’s jaw and over his cheek before moving to lick off the cum on his lips.  
“All right then, captain,” Arno hissed the words out as he glared at Edward. “We’ve finished.”  
Edward shook his head. “Not by a longshot, Jacob ain’t done yet.”  
Jacob furrowed his brows but soon caught on, looking to Arno’s stomach. “What?! Why must I clean up that too? Isn’t it your turn now?”  
The corsair smiled with devilish intent in his eyes. “Nope.”  
“That’s not fair!” Arno shouted at him.  
“Never said I was, lad, now hurry up, Jake, we haven’t got all day,”  
Jacob huffed but moved his head down regardless upon Edward’s release of his hair. He licked up Arno’s abdomen until the only thing shining on his skin was sweat and Frye’s saliva. Edward let go of Arno’s head and moved to kick on his shoes and grab his clothes.  
“Where are you off to?” Arno called after him as he went to open the door.  
Edward pointed to the clock on the wall then shrugged. “Lunch.”  
Jacob and Arno sat on the floor, jaws agape, watching with fire in their eyes as the pirate simply left out the door.  
“That smug bastard,” Jacob muttered to himself.  
The two stood to replace their clothes, murmuring to themselves about how rude Edward was being afore tugging on their own shoes and trotting after him, not exactly satisfied by their force-fed appetizer but now with a true understanding on where the phrase ‘never trust a pirate’ came from.


End file.
